Only One for Him in the World
by unlikelyRLshipper
Summary: The grand finale to my posting blitz!  A post-ep for 7.11, so spoilers up ahead!  Danny decides to get Lindsay back for teasing him. Fluffy D/L ahoy!


**Alright, it's time for the third and final part of my posting blitz, and shock and awe, it's another post-ep! This time, it's for 7.11 To What End? (the episode that aired just a few days ago).**

**So TPTB finally decided to throw us D/L fans a scene – is it really all that hard, because I don't think so, but apparently they do. Anyways, this one takes place right after what we saw on the screen, so the spoiler warning is in full force here.**

**I really not sure what's been going on in my head recently, because like some of my recent stories, this one took on a mind of its own about halfway through, and if you haven't already noticed the rating, we've entered 'M' territory once more! Nevertheless, I had a lot of fun writing this one, so I hope you'll like it too.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Only One for Him in the World**

Agreeing with Lindsay's suggestion, Danny picked up the phone and quickly dialled Mac's number, knowing that he was already in a truck waiting for a location.

The phone picked up after one ring. "What do you have for me Danny?"

"Where Bobby Renton has been hanging out all this time. It's an old abandoned crematorium in Brooklyn."

"What's the address?"

Danny gave it to him, and he heard Mac quickly repeat it into his walkie talkie, letting his backup know where they were all headed. The sound of sirens filled the background, so Danny knew that they were already on their way.

"Good work Danny."

"You should be thanking EDNA, she helped me figure out what the trace in the costume and on the makeup table was." Casting an sideways glance at Lindsay, he didn't miss the pointed look she was giving him.

"Well, you handle a compliment much better." Danny chuckled for a moment and then Mac continued speaking. "You and Lindsay have put in a lot of work on this one. Leave any paperwork until tomorrow and take the rest of the evening."

"Thanks Mac, we appreciate it. We'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."

"Goodnight."

Danny closed the phone to end the call and finally faced his wife properly. "Mac's sending us home early."

"Are you sure that you don't want to stick around, maybe spend some alone time with EDNA?"

"Linds, you're the only woman for me. Like I already said, there's no reason for you to be jealous."

Lindsay stared at him for a moment and nodded her head. "Well, I have to go grab something from my desk, so I'll meet you in the locker room. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek quickly before turning and heading for the door. "That should give you enough time to say goodbye to your girlfriend."

Danny whipped around to look at her, seeing that she was just casually walking away like nothing had happened, and he was left somewhat speechless. Was she really going to carry on about him having a relationship with a library of trace samples? He knew that it was all in jest, as she truly loved every opportunity she had to screw around with him, much like he did with her, but he wanted to put an end to it before she started spreading it around and before it could turn into something like the whole 'doll incident' on the sidewalk with Flack. She'd proven time and again that she gave as good as she got, so if he didn't stop it now, it would never end.

Thankfully, though, Danny had a very good idea of how to shut her up, and quick. Powering down EDNA and leaving the room without sparing another thought to the machine, he took a detour to their office to make sure that he had everything he needed for the night. Seeing that she wasn't there anymore, he hurried to make sure that his computer was off (which she must've done already) and that there was nothing pressing that he needed to complete before leaving (there wasn't). Satisfied that everything was in order, he left the office and headed straight for the locker room.

He saw that she was still fiddling around in her locker and he was about to set his plan in motion when he noticed that there was somebody else in the room. Undeterred, he adjusted his plan accordingly and started to approach her when she peeked out from her locker and noticed him, a huge grin starting to overtake her features. "So, did you make any plans to see her again tomorrow, or is it just a one-off?"

Danny quickly glanced over his shoulder, seeing that the other guy was a little shocked about what he was overhearing, his movements quickening so that he would not have to witness whatever was going on between them. Turning back to Lindsay, he saw the smug look on her face and he knew that he was going to enjoy wiping it off for her. They continued to stare at each other until Danny heard the door open and close again, letting him know that they were alone again.

"Well?" Lindsay asked, apparently serious about her question. When he didn't answer, she shook her head and turned her attentions back to her locker.

Suddenly, she was being pulled away from her locker and she heard the door slam shut abruptly. Danny's hand firmly wrapped around hers and he started to lead them over to the shower stalls, ducking down to make sure that none of them were occupied.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer as he dragged her into the last stall, slamming the door behind them and roughly sliding the lock into place. Thinking that he was about to pay her back by turning on the water while she was fully clothed, she tried to reason with him.

"I was just joking Danny, you don't need to drench me in retaliation. I won't make another comment about you and EDNA, OK?"

In response, Danny turned her away from the shower head, backing her up against the only other solid piece of wall before crashing his lips down over hers. Lindsay's surprise and shock quickly wore off and she responded eagerly to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and making sure that there was absolutely no space between their bodies.

Too soon, they had to break apart in order to get some air and she could finally see his face clearly, noticing for the first time that his eyes were the darkest shade of blue that she'd ever seen there, verging almost on black it seemed. Certain that what she was seeing there was probably reflected back at him in her eyes, she started her own assault, pulling him down to her level and attacking his lips. He could only stay that way for a short while, so to compensate he lifted her off the ground and pinned her to the wall with his body as she wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to devour him.

At first, he'd only meant to kiss her into submission, but the way that she reacted had caught him off guard. She was always the one who was more hesitant about getting carried away at work with public displays of affection, so he realized that if he didn't stop this now, they'd cross that line very quickly. Reluctantly tearing his mouth away from hers, he choked out what he needed to say between pants. "We…gotta…stop this…Linds."

She knew that he was right, they shouldn't be doing this at work and they'd be in a lot of trouble if they for caught, but she found herself turned on by the sense of danger and risk at the same time. She was torn about what to do when she instinctively ground her pelvis into his, feeling his erection press more firmly into her skin and hearing the low growl that escaped his lips.

Now convinced that the danger was more that worth it, she just had to convince him of that too, and she knew just how to do it. "Why, is your girlfriend expecting you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and she could see that they were indeed black now. "You're gonna pay for that."

Leaning forward, she nipped at his ear before whispering, "That's what I was hoping for."

Throwing caution to the wind, Danny ripped her pants open and worked them down to just above her knees, thankful that the material was stretchy enough that he'd not just ripped them in his haste. With one hand he pushed her underwear aside and he began stroking her, rewarded for his work with several lusty moans. Unable to wait any longer, he freed himself from his pants and boxers and thrust into her without warning.

They were both very much aware that neither of them would last very long, so there wouldn't be any trouble keeping up with the fast and hard pace that Danny had set. She met him thrust for thrust as best as she could and it wasn't long before she sealed her mouth to his as her climax rocked her body. Danny lasted only a few more seconds before he came and they rode out their releases together. Both exhausted, they were forced apart once again by the need for oxygen.

"Fuck!" Danny managed to ground out as he slipped out of her.

Taking a few more calming breaths, Lindsay replied. "Certainly was." She heard the short laugh he let out before he focused again on trying to breathe and to stay upright.

She placed one hand on his shoulder for balance as she pulled her pants up to her waist again and secured them in place. Putting her other hand on his shoulder, she wrapped her legs from his waist and lowered herself to the ground, giving Danny a chance to lean against her more as she buried his face in her neck. Knowing that he was too tired to do it himself, she tucked him back into his boxers and pants carefully and slowly did up his zipper to make sure that she didn't clip him. She felt him kiss her neck and she knew that he was trying to thank her for her loving attention to him.

"Alright, you win Danny. I won't tease you about EDNA anymore, though if that's how you're going to prove me wrong and show me that I have no need to be jealous, I may just have to renege on that." She felt him smile against her neck and she started to run her fingers over his scalp. "It's been a while since your hair has been this short."

He pulled back a bit from her neck to speak. "I know. They took a little too much off the sides, it kinda looks like I got scalped or something."

"I like it, it's incredibly sexy. You remind me of one of the soldiers from _Jarhead_ or _Black Hawk Down._"

Finally having recovered his strength, he pulled back from her neck to look at her. "Now who's got the wandering eye?"

"Hey, I haven't declared my love for someone else, unlike you, but it seems like now you're the jealous one. There's no need to be jealous Danny, I doubt that any of them could measure up to you. Besides, I'm all yours. I'd show you right now, but I'm exhausted. Let's get out of here, get some food, and then maybe, if you're extra good, I'll show you."

Danny was just about as worn out as she was, maybe even more so, but he liked the sound of all of that. Kissing her sweetly, he reached back to unlock the stall door, moving aside to let her out as he held the door open for her. "Ladies first."

She walked by him and waited for him to follow her out. "I see that someone's on their best behaviour. I guess I must have peaked your interest or something." Giving him a saucy wink, she turned and headed back towards the lockers, swaying her hips more seductively than usual.

Though there was never any doubt about it before, as he watched her leave Danny knew that there would only be one woman in the world for him.

* * *

**And there you have it, just a little bit of sexy fun between our favourite couple! I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading everybody!**


End file.
